Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power systems, and more particularly to a battery-less solar power system.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,360; 5,775,107; 5,809,784 and 5,884,481 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse solar power systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical solar power system that operates without batteries. The need to perform mechanical work from photovoltaic power is not new and the most common approach has been the use of photovoltaic modules connected to battery banks, which in turn energizes an electrical motor to perform the desired mechanical work. Given the nature of the electrochemical batteries, several disadvantages are inherent to the traditional solar/battery combination. Batteries cannot tolerate high temperatures. For every 10xc2x0 C. increase in ambient temperature, the life of the batteries is cut in half. This factor alone limits the battery life to roughly two years if used in places such as the deserts in the Middle East. Furthermore, additional devices for cooling are often needed to reduce the detrimental effects of high ambient temperatures, adding to the cost and complexity of the system. Also, batteries are bulky and heavy. This causes the solar system to be bulky and heavy. Further, batteries need precise voltage controllers to prevent them from being damaged by excessive charging or discharging, adding to the expense and complexity of the system. Batteries can generate explosive gas mixtures that create hazardous conditions, especially if enclosed with electrical equipment capable of producing sparks. The expenses associated with the use of batteries includes the batteries itself, which are to be replaced periodically, plus the large and strong enclosure needed to house them and the structure needed to support the enclosure. Electromechanical batteries are also an ecological hazard since they contain acids, heavy metals and chemicals that are detrimental to the environment.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved solar power system and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a photovoltaic energy system that accumulates mechanical energy, i.e., pneumatic or hydraulic pressure, or performs mechanical work, i.e., pumping water, without using electrochemical batteries. The system includes one or more photovoltaic panels, one or more high capacitance electrical capacitors, an electrical motor and an electric/electronic control circuit. In essence, the system takes the energy produced by the photovoltaic modules and accumulates it in the capacitors. Once enough energy is accumulated to run the motor, the controller circuit activates the motor. As the motor consumption is larger than the power produced by the photovoltaic module, it takes current from the charged capacitors and the voltage in the capacitors quickly decreases. Once the voltage reaches a minimum where the operation of the motor is no longer practical, the control circuit stops the motor to let the photovoltaic modules recharge the capacitors and the cycle is then repeated. What the above arrangement does is to take the small amount of power generated by a photovoltaic modules and concentrate it in an electrical capacitor. The accumulated energy is then used to produce a burst of power to run an electrical motor which in turn performs the desired mechanical work such as compressing air, pumping hydraulic pressure or pumping water.